The present application relates to a liquid crystal device having a display pixel and a viewing-angle control pixel, and also to an electronic apparatus.
As the liquid crystal device, there is a known liquid crystal device which includes, on a first substrate that is one of a pair of substrates sandwiching a liquid crystal layer, a pair of electrodes for driving the liquid crystal layer, and in which one of a pair of electrodes in a viewing-angle control region includes a plurality of strip-like portions that are electrically connected to each other and extend in the direction orthogonal to the initial alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and the other of the pair of electrodes in the viewing-angle control region is disposed with an insulating layer between the one electrode and the other electrode (JP-A-2009-25332, pp. 7 to 9, FIGS. 3 and 4).
According to an embodiment of the above-mentioned liquid crystal device, the viewing-angle control region is adjacent to a rectangular display area in the width direction (short side direction) of the display area, and the initial alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules is the length direction (long side direction) of the viewing-angle control region that is also rectangular. The plurality of strip-like portions of one electrode extend in the width direction of the viewing-angle control region and are spaced in the length direction at predetermined intervals. That is, it has so-called FFS (Fringe Field Switching) electrode structure.